Alpha and Omega: New Love
by HumphreytheFunLovingOmega
Summary: What would have happened if Kate married Garth, and Humphrey and Lilly ran away together.
1. Chapter 1

A New Love

Humphrey felt the wind across his face and heard it whistle past his ears as he ran. "was he really sure he wanted to run away and leave Kate with Barf". He thought to himself. Humphrey was in love with her. He thought of her golden tan fur and the sparkle in her eyes. A tear slowly ran down his cheek. He heard the train whistle in the distance. He loved Kate but he knew they could never be together. It was pack law and besides she was marrying Garth an Alpha who was perfect. Another tear ran down his cheek.

No! He couldn't run away, he would be leaving the only life he ever had and he would be leaving his only friends. Humphrey turned around and started running back to the wedding rock. Maybe, just maybe if he got there in time he could stop the wedding. He heard the train whistle blow again, this time it was right behind him. He saw the train fly by through the trees and he just kept on running. Suddenly a flash of white went past him and Humphrey was thrown right into a tree. Humphrey let out a loud whimper.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt." Humphrey heard the familiar voice and opened his eyes, he could barley see.

Humphrey tried to get up, but something was wrong, he felt a sharp pain in his back hind leg. He let out another whimper before collapsing back down on the ground and passing out.

"Humphrey! I'm so sorry!" Lilly bent over and lifted Humphrey on to her back.

Humphrey woke up to the sound of a whistle. His back leg still hurting. He looked ahead and saw lilly.

"Your awake, thank god! I thought I'd lost you." Lilly said as she approached Humphrey and helped him sit up. Humphrey was still a little dizzy and his vision a little blurred.

"W-Where are we?" Said Humphrey rubbing his head.

"We're… On the train." Lilly said in a hushed voice.

"How'd we get on the train" Humphrey said still rubbing his head, trying to ignore the pain in his leg.

"I carried you here after you passed out. I-I hope that's okay with you, Kate told me you were running away so I thought I could run away with you. I-I'm sorry about knocking you over, I-I just didn't see you, we were both running so fast and-"

"It's alright, I just need some time to recover. I don't suppose I would have made It back in time to stop the wedding anyways."

"You wanted to stop the wedding?" Lilly said in a surprised voice "Why?"

" I don't really feel comfortable talking about this right now." Humphrey said as his head was still throbbing with pain.

"Here chew on these leaves it will help with the pain." Lilly put out her paw and handed Humphrey some leaves.

"Uh, so yea.. I think we both need some rest." Lilly walked over to Humphrey and laid him down then laid down herself. As she laid down Humphrey noticed a huge scratch across her side. "I guess ill wake you in the morning" Lilly said while laying her head down.

The train whistle blew one last time as they fell asleep.

A/N So what do you think so far? It's my first FanFic so tell me how I did. R&R.

Humphrey out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Humphrey, Humphrey, wake up it's morning." Humphrey felt Lilly's nose brush against his face and he opened his eyes. "Morning sleepy head." Lilly said in a cute voice.

Humphrey was able to lift himself up and stand, his leg still hurt but it was bearable.

"Where are we?' Humphrey said and he looked out of the train car.

"We're in Idaho silly, don't you remember this place." Lilly said.

"Idaho? What are we doing here?" Humphrey said in a tone.

"About that, there's something I need to tell you Humphrey. I-I ran away because I'm in love with Garth." Lilly put her head down and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, Hey, It's okay. Don't cry, if it will make you feel any better I was running away because I fell in love with Kate."

"You fell in love with Kate?" Lilly said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, right here in Idaho… Right here in this box car." Now it was Humphreys turn to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, if I would have known I wouldn't have taken us here." Both Lilly and Humphrey were crying.

"It's alright." Humphrey said and he rubbed the tears off his face. Humphrey turned to look at Lilly who was doing the same. Both of their stomachs growled. "Come on lets go get some food." Lilly exclaimed. They then jumped out of the train car and headed into the

Idaho wilderness.

Back in Jasper

Eve: "Kate honey, have you seen Lilly? I haven't seen her since yesterday at the wedding."

"No actually I haven't. Maybe she's hanging out with Humphrey and his friends."

"Well would you mind doing me a favor and go check for me dear?" Eve said while finishing her breakfast.

"Sure." Kate replied as she walked out the den to find Humphrey and his friends.

Kate soon came across a field and saw Salty, Shaky, and Mooch.

"Hey, guys." Kate said as she approached them. "Have you seen Humphrey or Lilly anywhere."

"Not since yesterday." They all replied.

"Shit." Kate said under her breath. "Lilly's probably with Humphrey since I told her he was running away. But why would she want to leave?" Kate thought to herself.

"Thanks guys!" She yelled as she ran back to the den."

"Mom, I think Lilly ran off with Humphrey."

Eve growled. "If he has done anything to hurt my daughter I will rip out his-"

"Yeah, yeah we all know, you'll rip out his throat, we've all heard it before. I'm sure the readers are tired of it."

"what was that dear?" Eve responded.

"Nothing mom, I'll go get Garth and we'll try to find them."

"Okay dear, just be careful."

"You got it mom!" Kate yelled as she ran to Garth and hers den.

A/N There you go, the second chapter, oh and sorry for breaking the forth wall, I'm just getting tired of all the "I will rip out his throat" stuff from Eve. I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of it as well. R&R. Keep it real.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After three failed attempts to catch a caribou Humphrey and Lilly were exhausted and hungrier than before.

"Man, who knew hunting was so hard." Humphrey said panting.

"Yeah, I guess that's why the Alphas do the hunting. I'm tired, lets rest for a few." Humphrey and Lilly found some shade and laid underneath a tree. As Lilly laid down Humphrey spotted her injury again.

"Lilly, are you alright, that scratch, it looks pretty bad." Humphrey said as he got up. "Let me take a look at it."

"I'm fine, I swear." Lilly said as Humphrey approached. Humphrey looked at the scratch.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" Lilly said worried.

"It's… Alright… I'm… Just… Cleaning… it." Humphrey said in between licks. This kind of made Lilly uncomfortable, but, she kind of enjoyed it.

"There we go, looking better already." Humphrey said as he finished. Lilly got up and licked his neck.

"Thanks." She said as she cuddled up next to him.

Back in Jasper

"So where are we going again?" Garth said to Kate.

"We are going to jump on the train and head to Idaho to find Humphrey and Lilly." Kate said to Garth.

"What makes you think they are in Idaho?" Garth replied

"Because that's where Humphrey and I were taken by the hunters."

"Ohhhh." Garth replied. "Did anything ever.. You know.. Happen in Idaho between you two?"

"Noo! Why would you think that!" Kate lied, Kate had fallen in love with Humphrey in

Idaho, and she still loved him but would never admit it. "How about with you and Lilly, I heard that you spent some time together while we were gone." Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"No! We're just friends. Besides I'm married to you now; for life."

"For life." Kate thought, it echoed in her head "_for life,.. for life."_

Kate heard the whistle blow.

"come on!" She yelled back to Garth. "The train is coming, get ready to jump!"

They both got in position and jumped into an open car as it hurled past. Garth landed right on top of Kate.

"Hey." Garth said seductively.

"Get off me!" Kate yelled as she pushed Garth off and then walked to the other side of the box car and laid down.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Garth asked.

"I'm just tired." Kate lied. Kate was in love with Humphrey, Garth and her were married and there was nothing she could do about it, she was just going to have to live with it the rest of her life.

"Goodnight." Garth said. Kate didn't respond. Soon they were both asleep.

**A/N Well here is the next Chapter. I've been pumping these out fast for you guys. R&R.**

**Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"we need to find some food fast." Said Humphrey pointing at the horizon where the sun was setting.

"Look! Over there, there's a pond with some berries growing by it." Lilly said.

"Good find Lilly, I'm really starting to like your company." Humphrey said. Lilly blushed.

They both walked over to the pond and took a drink. Suddenly Humphrey splashed water into Lilly's face. Lilly being surprised whimpered.

"Ha, I got ya." Humphrey said chuckling.

Humphrey went back to taking a drink when suddenly he was tackled. Humphrey let out a loud whimper.

"Ha, now I've got you." Lilly said proud of herself. She looked back down at Humphrey but before she could say anything else Humphrey leaned up and kissed her. Lilly was surprised at first but didn't pull away she just enjoyed it. Humphrey saw something rustle in the bushes. He pulled away from the kiss.

"Did you see that?" Humphrey said with concern.

"See what? I was a little busy at the moment." Lilly said with a smile.

"It was probably nothing." This time Lilly leaned down and continued the kiss. Then they both heard it, a rustle in the bushes. Lilly pulled back from the kiss.

"Now that time I heard it." Lilly got off Humphrey and they both got up. Humphrey got a rock and threw it into the bushes. Then they heard a loud yelp as something ran away. All they saw was a glimpse of dark blue fur.

"Humphrey, I think you scared him off." Lilly said.

"lets go after him." Humphrey replied, and they both took off running after it.

Meanwhile

Kate woke up to the familiarity of a certain smell. She soon realized what it was.

"Garth! Garth! Wake up!" Kate yelled.

"What is it?" Garth asked.

"I have Humphrey's and Lilly's scents, hurry we have to get off before I lose it!"

"Okay, okay!" Garth said. "You don't have to yell." Garth and Kate quickly jumped off the train and followed the scent.

They soon found the spot under the tree where Lilly and Humphrey had laid. Kate quickly spotted the blood from Lilly's wound.

"Garth look!" She said as she pointed at the blood." I hope they're ok." Kate said in a worried voice.

"And if they're not we can eat them." Garth said with a smile.

"Garth!" Kate said while punching him in the shoulder.

"What? I'm hungry!" Garth retorted.

"You can eat after we find them." Kate said with an annoyed tone.

The two kept following the scents until they reached the pond where Humphrey and Lilly had taken a drink from.

"Come on Kate I'm starving!" Garth said.

Kate walked over to the berry bush and picked a big piece off. "If you're hungry you can eat this." Kate threw the berries at Garth.

Garth caught them. "You know, suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore."

Kate looked around and saw paw prints leading away from the pond, then she realized there were three sets of paw prints.

"Garth, come look at this. I sure hope they are okay." Kate said remembering the blood near the tree.

"Come on, let's follow them." Kate said and they both walked off deeper into the forest.

**A/N Man it sure is getting interesting. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Humphrey and Lilly kept running after what they saw and they soon found a small den.

"How about we go inside?" Humphrey suggested.

"Fine, but you first, be careful… I don't want my new boyfriend getting hurt." Lilly replied. Humphrey blushed under his fur. Humphrey entered the den which looked like it was torn apart. As soon as he entered he saw two wolf corpses laying on the ground, the corpses were laying in a puddle of blood and there was blood on the walls that spelled out LEAVE! Humphrey was kind of frightened himself. He felt something brush up against his side, he quickly turned his head to see it was Lilly.

"Lilly don't look." But it was to late. Lilly saw the bodies and ran out of the den. Humphrey chased after her. He found her right outside the entrance, Lilly was sobbing.

"Lilly are you oka-" Lilly interrupted his sentence.

"Those wolves they were just slaughtered." Lilly had her face buried in her paws.

"It's oka-" Humphrey was interrupted again, but this time by a loud noise and a whimper coming from inside.

"I think someone's still alive in there!" Humphrey said as he ran back in followed by Lilly.

"Hello!" "Hello!" Lilly and Humphrey both called out. They saw a blur of blue fur dash past them and into one of the back rooms. They headed further back and saw a shadow behind a rock.

"Hey, are you alright." Lilly asked as she saw a trail of blood leading to behind the rock.

"Lilly, I think we should go." Whispered Humphrey.

"No, I think whoever it is, is hurt, I want to help." Lilly moved closer.

"Stay back!" They heard someone shout from behind the rock. It sounded like a young wolfs voice, around the age of themselves.

"We aren't going to hurt you. It's alright." Lilly said in a soft voice.

"How *sniffle* can I trust you?" The wolf said, trying to hide his sobs.

"My name's Lilly, I'm here with my boyfriend Humphrey." Humphrey couldn't believe what he just heard, she called him her boyfriend.

"It's alright, we just want to help."

The wolf started to peak from behind the rock. He slowly walked towards Lilly limping, she saw scratch marks on the side of the wolf bleeding. The wolf got closer, but after a few steps the wolf yelped and fell over.

"Please.. help me.." The wolf said as he started to lose consciousness. Lilly ran over to help. She lifted him up on her back and said.

"We're not losing you, hang in there. Humphrey, get some big leaves and some vines or tree sap, QUICK!"

The wolf started to speak, but this time softer. "Thank.. you." The wolf said as he closed his eyes. Lilly quickly brought him outside and laid him down. She began licking his wounds, when she looked closer you could see the scratches spelled out. LEAVE

Lilly climbed on top of his side to help stop the bleeding. "Hurry back quick Humphrey." She thought as a tear ran down her cheek.

**A/N Ohhhhhh, don't you just love cliffhangers, they send chills down my spine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garth and Kate were still following the trail when they saw the den.

"Hey Garth, there's a den up here, the tracks lead into it, do you think they may be in there?"

"Maybe." Garth said as his stomach growled. "Lets check it out, maybe they have some food." He said this while rubbing his belly, They both walked in. Kate saw the bodies fearing it was Humphrey and Lilly she ran to the corpses, she looked at them and then the wall and the writing. She looked back at the corpses, their insides were spilled out across the floor, she identified them as not her sister or Humphrey, but was traumatized and in shock. She ran out sobbing. Garth followed, except he threw up the second they got outside.

"That was horrible, it looked like they got mauled by a bear." Garth said, then threw up a second time."

"That was no bear." Kate said still crying. "I can tell wolves did this."

"Wolves, why would they do this?" Garth said surprised.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, it looks bad." Garth approached Kate and cuddled up next to her, and to his surprise, Kate cuddled back up to him and cried into his chest. Kate licked Garth's face.

"Please, don't ever let me go." Kate said to Garth still crying.

"I never will." Garth replied, and they shared a passionate kiss. After about five seconds, it started to rain.

"Lets find some shelter." Garth said. They walked away staying as close as they could next to each other.

In a nearby cave.

The blue wolf is laying in the corner with a leaf wrapped around his wounds with vine.

Humphrey and Lilly are sitting next to him, cuddling each other. It is pouring outside, getting rid of any scent or footprints that would lead any wolf to their location.

"I guess we got lucky." Humphrey said looking outside. Lilly looked over at the wolf.

"Humphrey look, he's shivering. He's still alive." Lilly walked over to the wolf and laid down next to him to give him some heat. She got as close as she could and he stopped shivering. Humphrey followed suit and laid next to Lilly and put his arm around her.

"Humphrey?" Asked Lilly

"Yes." Humphrey responded.

"I-I.. love you." She said softly. Humphrey hugged her tighter.

Humphrey leaned over a whispered in her ear. "I love you too." he laid his head on her

Then they all drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N Tell me what you guys think so far and what I could improve. R&R.**

**Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Humphrey woke up to Lilly not being next to him. He looked to the entrance and her.

"Hey, Wha-" Humphrey was interrupted.

"Shhhhhhh, I heard footsteps," Lilly said, Humphrey heard them too. It was still the middle of night and raining and something was heading towards the cave. Humphrey and Lilly both hid, ready to tackle whoever entered. A wolf emerged through the entrance soaking wet. Lilly tackled the wolf. The wolf yelped and screamed.

"Help! Garth help me!" She said struggling. She looked up at the wolf on top of her.

"Please don't hurt me!" She shouted.

"Kate?"

"Lilly" Lilly immediately started licking Kate's face. Garth ran in and tackled Lilly.

"You get off my wife!" He growled.

"Well look who decided to drop on in." Humphrey said smiling.

"Get off me!" Lilly Screamed, she rolled over and pinned him down. Kate started laughing.

"Come on Lilly, let him go." Kate said and Garth looked up at her.

"Lilly?"

"Who else, dummy?" Lilly said laughing.

"W-What's going on?" The blue wolf said as he tried to get up, yelped and fell back down.

"L-Lilly, I can't feel my legs." Said the wolf. Kate and Garth were now staring at him in the corner. Lilly walked over to him.

"It's alright, shhhhh. don't strain yourself go back to sleep, we're going to get you some help." Lilly licked his cheek. The wolf just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Lilly walked back into the middle of the cave and sat down as her eyes started to get watery.

"Oh my god Lilly, what happened to him?" Kate asked.

"We found him in a den with his parents murdered. He's cut up and beaten pretty bad."

At this point Lilly was sobbing. Humphrey sat down next to her and she cried into his chest.

"He's going to be okay, in the morning we'll head back to Jasper and get him some help." Humphrey said trying to comfort her."

"If he makes it." Lilly sobbed. Everyone laid down and went to sleep without saying a word.

**A/N What's going to happen, who is the blue wolf, and what is his story. Keep reading to find out. R&R.**

**Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was morning and Kate woke, stretched out her arms and sat up. She saw Lilly in the corner with the blue wolf, she was gently stroking the fur on his face.

"Hey, it's morning, how you feeling?" She asked the wolf.

"Better, but I still can't feel my hind legs."

"It's okay, is there anything you need?" Lilly asked.

"Water, and something- Ahhh!" The wolf curled up and whimpered from his pain. "Something to eat."

"Right on it." Lilly said softly. "Don't move."

"I don't think I can" The blue wolf replied. Lilly walked over to Kate.

"Can you help me get the berries Kate?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Kate replied. Kate got the berries from a bush right outside and Lilly got a leaf that had collected the rain water. They both walked back to the cave and into the corner. Lilly held the wolfs head up and poured the water from the leaf into his mouth. Then Kate put down her paw with the berries in it near his mouth and he ate them. The wolf looked up and licked Kate's cheek.

"Thank you." He said, then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Lilly woke up Garth an Humphrey.

"We need to get moving and get this wolf some help." Lilly said. "We should head back to Jasper." Lilly picked up the wolf and put him on her back and they started heading back the way they came, they neared the den where they found the wolf. Kate put her arm out in front of everyone.

"I smell someone who wasn't here before." They crouched in the bushes as a female wolf exited the den, she had jet black fur and crystal green eyes.

"Max!Max!" She yelled but stopped. She sniffed the air and was aware of their presence.

"Who's there?" she called "Reveal yourself!" Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly exited the bushes. The wolf stepped back.

"Who are you and why are you here!" She exclaimed.

"We are trying to get back home, our pack is in Canada." Kate said.

"Canada, what are you doing down here? Did you hurt these people?" she said looking back at the den.

"No! we would never." said Lilly. "Did you know them?"

"My boyfriend Max lived there, his parents are dead.. I-I can't find him anywhere." The wolf broke down crying.

"Does he have blue fur?" Kate asked.

"How did you know, did you see him, is he okay?" The wolf replied.

"I've got some bad news for you." Said Lilly as she stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer." She said. Lilly lowered herself and set the blue wolf gently on the ground.

"No, no, max… Is he.."

"Dead, No. He's still alive but gravely injured, we were taking him back to our pack to get him some help.

The wolf rushed over to Max. "Max, max, please tell me your okay." Max looked up and opened his eyes.

"Jade?" max said weakly.

"Yeah it's me, thank god your still alive, hang in there." Jade looked at the pack. " I know something that can help Max." She took Max over her back. "Follow me." She walked back into the den and opened up a cabinet and took out some old looking jars.

"Hopefully this works." she said. She lifted up the leaf and looked and his wounds. Jade took handful of the herbs from the jar and sprinkled it over his wounds. She laid the leaf back over them and put her hands on the leaf. Max whimpered.

"This will only take a second." She said to Max reassuringly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they started glowing. Max started whimpering and yelping. She closed her eyes again and took her paws off the leaf. There were clear burn marks where her paws were on the leaf. When she took off the leaf and his wounds were completely healed. She opened her eyes and they were normal. She put her arms around max and hugged him hard. Max hugged her back and they shared a quick kiss.

"I don't ever want to feel like I'm going to lose you again." Jade cried as she hugged him.

**A/N Who is Jade and how did she heal Max, keep reading to find out. R&R. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was staring at Jade and Max. Max got up walked over to Lilly and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Max looked and saw the wound on Lilly's side. "That's a pretty nasty scratch you got there, let me help you out." Max put his paw on Lilly's scratch which hurt at first but soon all the pain went away, max's eyes glowed for a second and Lilly's wound was completely healed. Max then went over to Kate and gave her a hug as well.

Lilly looked down at her side where the wound was healed. "How did you guys do that." Lilly said.

"It's a long story, we'll have time on the train to tell it.

Back in Jasper

"Winston honey have you seen Kate or Gath, they have been gone a very long time." Eve yelled across the room with concern in her voice.

"As a matter a fact I have." Said Winston smiling.

"When did you see them?" Eve asked.

"Turn around." Winston said. Eve turned around to see them walk through the den entrance with Lilly and Humphrey as well as two other wolves. One with Jet black fur and the other with Navy blue. The female had Green eyes and the male had Hazel eyes.

"Kate, Lilly! I missed you guys so much." Eve hugged them both. "And you brought two friends. How nice."

"My name's Jade said the girl, and next to me's my boyfriend Max."

"They were wondering if they could join our pack, the rest of their pack was killed."

"What happened?" Eve asked surprised.

"We are part of a tribe more than a pack. We are originally from New Mexico but moved to Idaho for a new life. The descendents in our tribe like Jade and I have the power to heal people, which the wolf pack nearby didn't like, they called of freaks and murdered our families." Max said. "We are the only ones left." Both Jade and Max said in unison.

"So can they stay?" Asked Lilly.

"Sure, why not, they sound very useful." Winston said.

"Thank you sir." said Max.

"There is also another announcement Humphrey and I would like to make." Humphrey and Lilly stepped forward. "We want to get married!." They both said.

"Congrats you two, how about we have the ceremony tomorrow." Winston suggested.

"I have an announcement as well." Max turned to his side and stared at Jade straight in the eyes. "Would you marry me."

"Yes! Max I've been waiting so long!" Jade grabbed Max and kissed him passionately.

"Looks like there will be two ceremonies tomorrow." Winston said. Max pulled away from the kiss. Jade didn't look to happy about it.

"Sir, where should Jade and I sleep tonight?" Max questioned.

"There is a spare den behind the waterfall" Winston said.

"Come back here you!" Jade said as she pulled Max back into the kiss. Winston chuckled.

Jade and Max left the Alpha den and started walking to the waterfall den. The whole way there Jade was staring at Max with a smile on her face.

"why are you staring at me like that?" Max questioned as they walked into the den.

"Because I've been waiting to do this." Jade said with a smirk on her face.

Max looked at her "Do wha-" Before he could finish Jade tackled him and pinned him down into a passionate kiss.

Jade then moved down to his neck.

"Jade I-" Again Jade interrupted Max, this time she put her paw over his mouth.

"Just be quiet for a bit won't you." She Kissed him again. Then she slowly moved down to his chest. Max let out a few whimpers. Jade continued to move down until she reached his wolfhood which was fully out of it's sheath by now. She gave it a few licks, and Max let out more whimpers. Jade opened her mouth and let his wolfhood go all the way in it. Jade moved her mouth up and down, sucking his wolfhood. She twirled her tongue around it giving Max the most pleasure he had ever felt. Her mouth was warm and wet, the sensation of her tongue was enough to set Max off.

"J-Jade.." he whimpered as his cum shot out down her throat. She got off him and turned so he could see her wet slit. "Max I want you to take my virginity." "It will make me happy."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, jade just nodded. Max mounted her and grabbed his wolf hood, and he pushed it slowly through her slit.

"Ohhhhh.." Jade let out a moan as Max began thrusting into her. Her warm wet vagina contracted around Max's wolfhood.

"Faster." Jade whimpered. Max thrusted faster as she contracted around his wolfhood.

"Ohhh… Jade, it's so tight." Max whimpered. He started to thrust faster, Jade could feel it get bigger inside her, his knot rubbing the outside of her womanhood.

"Max… I'm.. soo.. Close.." Max thrusted faster, her slit tightened around his wolfhood as he pushed it deeper into her, his tip touching the entrance to her womb, faster and harder until he pushed his knot all the way in.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Jade's juices shot out past his wolfhood and down her leg, one last final thrust and Max sent his warm cum down her slit. They both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Max… You were so good." Jade panted.

"You were so tight." Max snuggled up against her and licked her neck. Then whispered

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too." She replied, and they drifted to sleep.

**A/N That was the longest chapter I've written yet. Hoped you liked it. R&R.**

**Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max woke up. He still couldn't believe what had happened last night. They were walking and the next thing you know. Bam! He lost his virginity and took his future wife's. I guess you could say he was feeling pretty good that he had someone who loved him and wanted to make him happy. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and they would be spending the rest of their lives together. Suddenly Lilly entered the den and Max quickly pulled out of Jade, hoping she didn't notice.

Jade opened her eyes and woke up and saw Lilly standing there with an odd look on her face. Jade realized they had gone to bed without cleaning up and it was completely obvious what they did.

"If this is a bad time I'll just come back later…" Lilly said awkwardly. Jade got up.

"Actually I was just going to clean up and was wondering if we could help each other get ready for our big day." Jade said.

"Yeah, that sounds good, meet you at my den after you clean up your guys' mess." Lilly giggled as she left.

Max got up and stood there for a few seconds just staring.

"Do you think she'll say anything." Max said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it hun. I'm sure she won't. Now lets go wash up, ok?" Jade kissed Max and he whimpered when she stroked his wolfhood. Jade laughed with a grin on her face.

"Lighten up she said, after all it is our wedding day."

"I'll see you there Max shouted to her." I'll see you there, what a stupid thing to say Max thought to himself. Max walked out of the den and into the pond to clean up and get ready for his big day.

Meanwhile at Lilly's den

Jade walks into the den.

"Hey Jade, how was last night?" Lilly snickered

"It was quite amazing actually, you'd be surprised how wonderful it was to be in his arms like that while he fucked my brains out." Jade grinned evilly "So have you and Humphrey…."

"Oh no, not yet. Though I'm sure tonight will be just as amazing as yours." Lilly said.

"I hope it is for you, now lets get you ready." Jade said as she picked up a pinecone in her mouth and began brushing Lilly's fur.

Later that evening

Lilly sat on the rock looking as stunning as she could. Humphrey walked up slowly to her.

"Wow." Humphrey said.

"What?" Lilly asked blushing.

"I was just wondering if it hurt." Humphrey said

"If what hurt?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"When you fell from heaven." Humphrey said then winked. Lilly giggled . They both leaned in and accepted each others scent. They nibbled on each others ears. And finally they rubbed noses and the ceremony was completed. They were mates for life. Humphrey grabbed Lilly and threw her over his back and then they ran off to their den giggling.

Now it was Jade and Max's turn. Jade walked up to the rock and then Max. Max smiled when he saw Jade.

"You look beautiful." He said

"I have to be, especially when I'm marrying the most amazing guy in the world."

They both accepted each others scents. Then nibbled each others ears then finally they rubbed noses. When they rubbed noses everyone gasped because there eyes started to glow. After they rubbed noses Jade smirked.

"What?" said Max "Is there something in my teeth?" Jade giggled.

"Come here you!" She shouted then grabbed him and passionately kissed him. Then Jade Whispered in Max's ear.

"I have a secret, I'm pregnant!" Jade pulled away and Max had an odd expression on his face.

"Max, are you okay?" She asked, then Max fainted and Jade caught him, threw him on her back and ran to their den giggling.

"What an odd couple." Winston whispered to Eve, and Eve laughed.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my first FanFic, and get ready, there is a sequel coming out soon. R&R. Peace. **


End file.
